Learning Who You Are
by KenshinnXX
Summary: A dying Rageon read lookup for Pokedex info tells his story. Journey with him as he relives his tale, starting from being an Eevee and a housepet, to how he ended up where he is now.
1. Prologue

**Learning Who You Are**

Prologue

KX: Okay, I decided to add this because of the ending that I foresee for this story. Hopefully it won't give too much away about the end and the sequel (hint, hint). If you've already read the rest of the story, please read this as well. If you're just joining us, then thanks for reading and please review!

Without further ado, here is the prologue to 'Learning Who You Are'

--

On the small planet of Yazari there was a dark forest. A soft wind whistled through bare black branches, lending a quiet song to a night filled with inky blackness. The only light in the night was soft and golden, though amazingly strong. The light spread, catching the attention of all Pokemon within a two mile radius.

The golden light emanated from a thicket near the center of the forest, around which was gathered the forest's entire population, from miniscule Rattatas to monstrous Golems, all giving off the strong aura of life. But inside the thicket, a creature was dying.

The forms of an Espeon and an Umbreon stood over the dying Rageon, mourning looks crossing their faces. The red and gold creature lay in a pool of his own blood on the thicket floor. Though Y-ran was mortally wounded he had managed to keep his eyes open and was conversing quietly with Gren and Akaenon. The two other had grown old, their fur dull and graying, but none of their vitality had left them.

("You were never one that was able to stay out of trouble, eh Runt?") The abnormally melancholy Umbreon watched his young friend, a small smile flitting across his jaws as Y-ran gave a pained chuckle.

("Though you were never the greatest role model, if my memory hasn't yet failed me as well.") Y-ran's voice held humor, but was surprisingly soft and weak.

("Neither you ever did think about your actions, but look how many friends it earned you over the years.") Gren motioned outside of the thicket.

("But there were enemies as well.") Y-ran's tone was sad, for one of those enemies was the reason he now lay dying at his friends' feet.

Gren moved to lie down, trying to heal her young friend had put a great strain on her aged body, and her exhausted muscles were begging for rest. She looked over at the Umbreon. ("Should we tell the story, Akaenon?")

The Umbreon moved to lie down as well. ("Well, what do you think, Runt?")

Y-ran shook his head sadly. ("No. That story is not one for the moment. I must tell my story, as has been the tradition for as long as any of us can remember.")

Gren moved to protest. ("But, Y-ran…")

The Rageon looked over at Gren, a kindly expression in his eyes. ("Gren, you have been like a mother to me. You know as well as I do that my here is sadly limited. I have accepted this fact; it is time that you must do the same."

Tears slid down Gren's purple cheeks, but she nodded all the same. Akaenon stretched over and nuzzled his mate affectionately and both turned their attention to their friend.

For a few moments Y-ran shifted painfully, moving so that he lying on his stomach instead of his side so as to better tell the story. He looked at his friends sadly, and slowly began to speak.

--

KX: Well, there's the prologue. If you couldn't tell, the ending of the story has changed a lot from what I first envisioned it to be. That's also why the rating changed. There is going to be a lot more violence. If you don't like violence, don't continue reading after chapter 4 (which will hopefully be uploaded sometime in the next week).

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!

KenshinnXX


	2. The Breaking Point

**Learning Who You Are**

Chapter 1: The Breaking Point

KX: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have returned! Most of you who know me will be extremely surprised that I am actually writing a coherent story for once. No, it is not some wacko thing that most people think I should get psychiatric help for, or some random poem, but a story. I hope it's good enough that you will continue to read after the first chapter. Comments, tips, constructive criticism and flames are all welcome. - I will start convos with the characters in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Pokemon, though I do wish I owned an Eevee. sigh But the character designs are all mine, so no touchy! -

-----

On the outside it was a gorgeous day in Yazari. The normally bland landscape had blossomed with an array of pinks, blues, and greens. Spring was the only time color showed and the world was joyous for it. The normally hidden creatures of the air sat happily from their favorite perches and let their song rise to the morning while the more solitary creatures on the ground took to sunbathing in more secluded spots. The first day of spring was indeed one to be enjoyed, as well as the mere forty days to come afterwards.

Now, most of you may not have heard of Yazari. It is a small planet far from the Milky Way, but somehow human life has thrived there. As well as the lives of what are known as Pokemon. Our story takes place in a town called Razad, a small village on the outskirts of a large forest.

-----

I kept my eyes determinedly closed. The telltale running footsteps coming along the wood hallway warned me of what was to come. Bracing myself for the worst, I waited.

"Y-ran!" I suddenly found myself surrounded by a crushing grip. Well, as crushing as a five-year-old's grip can be. "You wanna play today? I know lots of good new games we could do with Eric and R-wen! My mommy taught them to me and I know you'll love them lots!"

Feigning excitement I gloomily followed Maggie as she dragged me along by the scruff of my neck. Eric was Maggie's next-door neighbor. He was almost seven and had a mean tempered Houndour, R-wen. Now, being the calm and indulgent Eevee that I am I don't complain. But, you know, when you're at the mercy a set of silver fangs nearly all day and night it gets tiresome. There are some times I just want to leave.

As I was dragged out the front door and across Heather's well kept lawn the completely expected but very unwelcome growling voice of R-wen reached my ears. (A/N: Heather is Maggie's mother.)

("Look who it is that's come to play! I wonder if I'll be able to break the skin this time?") I shuddered slightly as the Houndour and his master came into view, the former with a foretelling smirk.

Maggie let go of my fur and bounced over to Eric, who greeted her with a smile. Of course you know they're both not yet at the age to think it disgusting to be near each other. The two have been best friends for as long as memory recalls them and there is barely a day when they aren't seen in one of their yards ruining some kind of shrubbery. Of course you can imagine how frustrated Heather gets when two rambunctious children, for lack of a better word, ruin her neatly crafted topiaries.

I was lost in thought for a moment, but was immediately dragged back to reality as I heard R-wen's customary bark. He did this every day. If you didn't know him, you would think R-wen was merely excited to see an old friend, who is in this case me, but if you have heard it enough times you will know that it means danger for whomever he wishes to meet. With a pat on the black and orange creature's head Eric motioned for him to go ahead and then turned with Maggie. His smirk widening, R-wen jounced towards, silver fangs beginning to show.

("Hey, look, why if it isn't the chew toy! Is that squeaker of yours still working? Why don't I test it?") I gave a warning growl as the bigger Pokemon approached, the fur on my neck and back bristling. Without a twitch of notice he leapt at me, fangs bared. By this time Eric and Maggie were around the corner and could not see the attack. I myself am kept with Heather and Maggie as a pet and do not know the first thing about battling, and so could not dodge. I yelped as the sickle-like incisors bit into my flesh far enough to draw a thin trickle of blood.

Seemingly please with himself, R-wen drew away. ("Yep, it's still working.") He laughed haughtily and moved to try and bite again. I, however, didn't want to give him the chance.

Turning on my heels, I fled. Eevee's aren't known for their speed, and I'm not even one of the fastest, so, of course, it did not surprise when R-wen began gaining. The brute's tongue flapped behind him in a grotesque manner as he ran after me. As he drew near he reached out a forepaw and, claws extended, he yanked my back leg out from under me as it struck the ground. I flinched as I struck the ground, my skull connecting rather painfully, my breathing ragged.

("Now, now, you should know better than that. You know I don't like physical work. Now I'm going to have to punish you.")His jaws opened again, but this time came together around the back of my neck. He pressed in slowly, the fangs quickly drawing blood from the thin flesh. In all this you may be wondering why my fight instincts haven't kicked in. I guess I'm just one peaceful male, eh? Not quite.

In a fit of rage at my oppressor a menacing growl erupted from me. I may have been smaller than R-wen, but with a mighty lurch I leapt free and turned to face him. My breathing was even more labored now, for R-wen had gotten dangerously close to my windpipe, but I didn't notice. The fur along my back stood up straight, almost like a cat's, as I growled and extended my claws. R-wen was surprised, but not intimidated. He merely smiled and shot a jet of flame from his muzzle, which was surprisingly easy for me to dodge. I didn't exactly know what I was doing but with a spurt of speed I rushed at R-wen, slamming into his chest and knocking him off balance. I quickly followed with my own teeth, locking them deep into the pads of his left forepaw. He howled in pain and fell to the ground, licking his injured paw. Without a backward glance I headed for the trees that had been at the edge of my mind all my life in Razad. I didn't know where I was going, or what might lie there, but I knew it had to better than here.

-----

KX: Well, that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!


	3. The Guardians

**Learning Who You Are**

Chapter 2: The Guardians

KX: Yep, here's the second chapter. Though this didn't take too long, it went through some major editing, and probably will again sometime in the future. I hope you're excited to see what happens to ze little Eevee. (evil grin)

Y-ran: You're going to hurt me, aren't you?

KX: Wait and see, wait and see…

-----

It was darker under the canopy of leaves than I had expected. Understand, I am used to electrical streetlights and the only time I have ever been exposed to true darkness is in my sleep. Knowing this it is easy to understand that I could not see very well on the dimly lit forest floor.

As I reached the shelter of the trees I stopped running. My paws hurt from all the exertion and I was starting to notice my breathing problem. I shook my head to clear it, for my vision was slightly blurry and walked on, barely noticing the odd hush that had fallen over the normally noise-filled forest.

I must admit that I was quite nervous upon entering this new place. Both my parents were owned by a trainer and were bred at a Day Care Center, where I was born. Almost immediately after my birth I was given to Heather and her at that time 3-year-old daughter. I have never been on my own. I have always been fed the finest of Pokemon foods, have always slept in a warm house on a plush cushion, and have always been groomed until my coat shines. I must say that that kind of life isn't all that bad.

But I was not going back now. Sighing in exhaustion I collapsed at the base of a large weeping willow, the encasing branches offering a quiet comfort.

-----

**What do you think it's doing here?** The voice of my brother was slightly excited as we watched the little brown and white creature from a safe distance.

**How am I supposed to know? I've never seen it before! **We both knew the creature before us to be an Eevee, but in our lives had never seen one in the forest before. Mother had said she had once seen a trainer come through with a few, but other than that these creatures were rare.

I am naturally curious, as are all Sentret's, but something about this Eevee told me it would be unwise to venture too close. Red blood stained the fur around his neck and right shoulder. I really didn't know if Eevee's normally had this much blood on them, but my instinct told me that it wasn't right.

A rustling in the bushes behind me alerted me to the presence of Akaenon. He is almost like the guardian of our forest and is the closest to an Eevee I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I don't know how such a powerful Pokemon came to live in our forest, but we all look up to him and he protects us.

Akaenon continued until right next to the small creature. The gold rings that adorned his jet pelt glowed intensely, showing he was suspicious of the newcomer. He lowered his nose to the creature and nudged it gently causing my brother and I to bristle and drawing a low moan from the Eevee. Akaenon seemed content that the Eevee would not wake during his quick check and moved to look at the creature's wounds.

My brother and I, emboldened by Akaenon's obvious fearlessness moved closer, our black noses quivering as we caught the metallic scent of blood and a musty scent that had to be the Eevee's own. As we moved within a yard of the two Akaenon shot us a glance that said all to clearly that we needed to keep our distance. We didn't back away, but we crept no further either.

"Umbre!" This particular exclamation of Akaenon's was meant for the ears of Eevee relations alone, as my brother and I well knew by now. At the seeming command a lithe, deep-purple Espeon we knew as Gren emerged from the shadows, her forked tail moving back and forth lazily behind her.

"Ee?" She looked at Akaenon questioningly, who motioned to the Eevee. She moved closer, then nodded, and Akaenon swiftly moved back into the deeper forest.

Gren took up a square stance by the Eevee's side as the red gem on her forehead began to glisten. A bright ray of sunlight suddenly blared through the leaves overhead and shone down on male, for at this close range we could tell that to be his gender. We knew the healing move to be called Morning Sun, but had never seen it used before. The blood littering that Eevee's pelt seemed to evaporate away, leaving clear gashes that quickly closed, only leaving a small hairless patch of proud flesh in their place. It was quite miraculous.

As Gren finished another moan escaped the Eevee, though it was louder this time. Gren quickly turned and fled back into the shadows, and my brother and I decided we should take our leave as well.

-----

I regained consciousness slowly, and as I did I heard an odd rustling around me. I opened my eyes to look around, but the only sign of the sound I had heard was the faint twitch of a leaf as it hit the ground. There was nothing but foliage in sight.

Shaking slightly to clear dust off my fur I got to my feet. I noticed rather quickly that I could breathe normally again, and I no longer had any pain. Unfortunately, my wounds had been so close to my head that I was unable to look at them, so I figured I must have been out for a long time. Sighing, I sat and wondered what to do now. I had escaped and made it to the forest, but now that I was here I didn't see what there was to do. Surely this should have been more exciting.

"Grr-owrr-rrr." It was at this moment that my stomach decided to complain. It had been a while since my last meal; Maggie had dragged me off before I had had a chance to eat my breakfast. I know nothing of the forest, so I had no idea what was edible around me, or if I was capable of hunting, for I was not at all averse to eating meat. I decided it wouldn't hurt to look around.

Getting to my feet I moved away from the willow that had sheltered me, quietly hoping I would be able to find my way back to it. The forest had busied itself since my little nap and many Pokemon could be seen going about their routines. In fact, I was almost tempted to snatch one of the Rattata's that often scurried across my path, but for some reason I held back.

All at once I was hit with blinding sunlight. The trees suddenly ended a slight distance from the bank of a wide river and then continued again on the other side. The river was deep at its current spot, and many water Pokemon could be seen swimming in its surprisingly crystal depths. And man did those fish look tasty.

Unlike the Rattata I felt no hesitation when it came to lashing out at the Feebas, Remoraid, and other small fish-like Pokemon that swam beneath the surface. I had not yet had much practice with fishing, but it was great fun watching the fish scurry away from my claws. It took a while, but eventually I became lucky and a Remoraid actually became impaled on my claws. It had almost seemed like the fish had purposely done it, though I have never heard of a suicidal fish, so I put the thought out of my mind.

I picked my catch up between my jaws and carried it farther down stream until I came to a shallower area where the water became calmer. The trees made a nice cove-like area around the little pool and I was quite comfortable as I lay down to enjoy my meal. I was only about halfway through, however, when I was alerted to an ominous presence behind me. One much larger and far more menacing that any Rattata I have ever seen.

-----

KX: Well, that's it for chap.2! I hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R! I hope to have chap.3 up soon, so be ready!

Y-ran: (gulp)


	4. Meetings

**Learning Who You Are**

Chapter 3: Meetings

Replies to reviewers:

-Sita-Tree- Well, since it's gotten to the third chapter already I hope have please you! ;)

-ObsidianSpires- Well, I'm sorry about the A/N but I was tired and couldn't think of any other way to tell that Heather was Maggie's mom and didn't want to confuse everyone. I changed the bold of the way the Pokemon talked so I hope that makes it better.

-dbzgtfan- Thanks for the compliment:)

-----

Y-ran: You really do have to torture me, don't you?

KX: What are you talking about?

Y-ran: You know what I mean.

KX: No, not really. Torturing you would mean bringing R-wen back and having him chase you everywhere. I'd like to see you get out of that one without my help.

Y-ran: (glares)

KX: Anyway, now you need to hurry and get in the story so that I can sav- (cough) – write more of your wonderful adventures.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em.

-----

I sighed as I lay in the shadows, my golden rings casting a faint yellow glow on the forest floor. That Eevee was certainly something new. I don't know why he came to this forest or if he will stay, but I know he means us no harm. Well, at least nothing intentional.

I had followed the Eevee after he had awoken, staying just close enough to see him but keep myself hidden. I knew by the way he did not hunt the Rattata's that he knew I was there, even if not consciously. I felt quite bad for this. The hunting would have been good practice for the two-year-old, and Rattata's are the biggest pest I have ever met, but I guess he thought that I was there to protect the little rodents.

He finally reached the river. It was rather a longer walk than I would have expected, for the willow is not that far from the silver banks, but it has been a long time since I was an Eevee and I must have forgotten how short their legs are. Anyway, I figured I had seen enough of this unevolved form of myself that I could let him be for today and returned to where I am now, The Den, otherwise known as the place where Gren and I live.

I had been lost in thought about the little male when I heard a soft crunching from the entrance to the thicket in which I was enshrouded. I looked up in time to see Gren poke her head in and look around. As she spotted me she smiled and took a step forward, her gem shining a soft red glow to add light in our dark shelter.

("How'd it go?")

("His wounds weren't as bad as they looked. The fangs that made the holes were obviously very fine, and while it might have been easy for them to cut through the flesh, they weren't large enough to do any major damage.")

I nodded as Gren finished. I hadn't seen her since this morning and so hadn't had a chance to ask about the healing. I had actually indulged myself in a meal of a young Pidgey before I had even made my way back to the Eevee.

("How did you find that pup anyway?")

I gave a small chuckle. ("I followed the Sentret brothers, Isop and Tarwen. You know how their noses get them in trouble, I thought I might do them some good by keeping them out of it this time.")

Gren smiled in understanding and lay down next to me, her royal purple head resting on my jet back. She sighed quietly. ("The healing may not have been that difficult, but it still tired me.")

("Then sleep.") She giggled at my curtness, but closed her eyes obligingly. I lay my head on my paws, ready to do the same, but was jerked to attention by an ear-splitting cry of alarm tearing through the trees.

-----

I quickly spun around as I heard cracking in the underbrush, accidentally sending my meal flying off into the trees. My eyes widened as I looked at the enormous form of a Golem. It's eyes held an odd rage that I hadn't seen in the eyes of any other Pokemon, almost like it was possessed. These strange eyes came to meet mine, and the large rock Pokemon let out a below of something that could have been rage escape it. It charged toward me and in my utter terror I let out a scream that would have shattered my eardrums if my sense had been working correctly.

Like I had from R-wen, I turned and fled, randomly swerving to try and get the Golem to lose sight of me. Of course, since I had never been in a battle, I did not realize that if I merely jumped into the river I would have the Golem beaten, and so my mad dash continued, my short legs steadily growing weaker and weaker.

It did not take long for what little strength I had to give out and I had to stop. I cowered against the trees near the bank as the rampaging Pokemon drew closer. I whimpered quietly, like the weakling I am, closed my eyes and waited for the impact. To my surprise, I never felt it.

Thinking I was already dead, I sighed and sat before opening my eyes to see what wonders the after-life would bring. The scene that met me wasn't at all what I had expected.

The Golem hung, thrashing, in mid-air, surrounded by a red aura. Behind it the source of the Confusion attack could be seen as a deep-purple Pokemon about three feet tall. A few yards in front of me, and just below the Golem stood a black Pokemon, a little taller than the other, with gold rings marking his pelt. He seemed to be talking to the Golem, though at this range I could not hear what he was saying.

Whatever the black Pokemon had said to the Golem, it calmed the creature. The red aura surrounding it vanished and it thudded to the ground, curling into a ball and rolling away harmlessly. The black one shook himself and turned to me. Red eyes met my own and with a twitch of his head the black one walked over to me, followed by the purple one.

("Well, I see you met our little friend, eh?") The black one's voice was slightly teasing. ("Next time try and defend yourself, it works a lot better.")

("Oh, come on Akaenon. He's just a pup after all.") The purple one's voice and close proximity revealed her as a female. She turned her attention from the black one I figured was Akaenon and looked at me with a slight motherly guise. ("Well, I'm Gren and that block-head over there is Akaenon.") Leaning closer to me she whisper, ("He's really not as bad as he seems.")

I was slightly confused by the two, but knew it polite to introduce myself. ("I'm Y-ran. I guess you could say that I'm new here.")

("Yeah, we knew that.") Akaenon's tone was slightly scornful, but his expression turned sheepish as Gren shot him a glare.

("Uhm… if you wouldn't mind me asking, what are you? I don't think I've ever seen Pokemon like you before.")

Akaenon looked scandalized. ("You've never heard of your own evolutions! My God, what is with your parents! Any Eevee should know what we are!") He went on ranting, walking in circles as he did so.

Gren looked at him in annoyance before answering my question. ("Well, he's right, you really should already know what we are, but to inform you I am an Espeon and Akaenon is an Umbreon. We are two of your five possible evolutions. If you want to look like me, be sure to evolve in the morning, or if you want to look like that wretched creature over there,") she motioned to Akaenon, ("then go ahead and evolve at night.")

At the insult to his form Akaenon spun and pounced on Gren. ("What was that for!")

("I may like you, but I never said I liked Umbreon's.") Gren smirked and pushed the male off her with her back paws. ("Black and gold are so tacky, everyone knows that.")

("Oh yeah, well purple and red aren't so amazing either.")

Well, as you know, Gren is a female, and females don't like their image to be insulted. At the remark she hissed and leapt toward Akaenon, who nimbly stepped away, smirking. I sat watching the two, dumbfounded. I figured they wouldn't like it if I interrupted them, as I was technically a stranger. I also didn't know what Gren meant by evolve. Neither Maggie or Heather had ever mentioned such a thing to me, though I had seen Heather show Maggie something she called 'evolution stones' that she supposedly wanted to use on me, but Maggie wouldn't have it. I had, at the time, just shrugged off the matter as something that didn't merit my time, but now it intrigued me. Leaving Gren and Akaenon to their games I got to my feet and started in what I thought was the direction of the willow.

As it turns out, today was to be the day I learned that I have absolutely no sense of direction. I never made it back to the willow. When that failed I tried to make it back to the river, but never succeeded in that conquest. Finally I gave up altogether and merely wandered aimlessly through the dim underbrush. I eventually found a rather cozy thicket nestled in the branches of some thorn bushes and curled up for a rest. It was nearly dark, and with all of the day's events I needed to sleep.

-----

KX: Well, I hope you liked it. I'm hoping to make the next chapter just a basic outline of Yazari, Razad, the forest, and maybe some other places that will eventually appear later in the story.

Y-ran: Thank God. No more running.

Akaenon: (whacks Y-ran) You need the training!

Y-ran: I do not! I'm perfectly fine the way I am!

Akaenon: Suit yourself, but next time you get chased by a Golem don't expect me to help you.

KX: 0.o Okay… Anyway, please review! They are all much appreciated.


	5. Decisions and Changes

**Learning Who You Are**

Chapter 4: Decisions and Changes

Here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy.

It took Gren and I only a few second to realize that Y-ran was no longer with us. I looked around, confused as to where he would have gone, but Gren merely sighed and shook her head.

("Now see what you've done? You've scared the poor kid off.") Gren looked at me reproachfully, red eyes flashing in annoyance.

("Me! What about you? You're scarier than I am. I mean, what Pokemon in its right mind would want to be purple?")

Gren sighed, not falling for the bait this time. ("Well, I guess he'll show up eventually.") She took one more look at me before jogging into the trees. I sighed heavily as she left, shaking my head in wonderment. A small snort escaped me before I followed her, wondering what exactly it was about the Espeon that attracted me to her.

-----

I had only managed to get a few minutes of sleep before a crunching noise outside of the thicket awakened me. My fur bristled as the sound of paws on the forest floor came closer. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a purple head thrust itself into the thicket, followed by Gren's body and then Akaenon. They both turned to me, expressions surprised.

("Well, this is a surprise! Seems you've found our thicket.") Gren smiled serenely at me. ("You're welcome to stay if you want.")

Akaenon gave his purple companion a disdainful look and rolled his eyes, but sighed in a resigned kind of way. He moved to the rear of the thicket and sat down, turning his head to pick a few burrs from his ebon coat. I looked him over closely for a moment before getting to my feet.

("That's alright. I don't want to invade your privacy. And besides, I think Akaenon will be much happier with me gone.") The Umbreon gave me an odd look as I pushed my way through the slightly less-dense tangle of branches that served as the entrance to the thicket.

Sunset was upon the landscape. The mere forty days of spring were almost over, the leaves already starting to wilt. I breathed deeply as I walked along. Even though I hadn't gotten that much sleep, I wasn't tired. Soft grass bent beneath my paws and a light breeze wafted through the thick ruff of fur around my neck. The dusk was beautiful, and the moment was enhanced further as I once again came upon the river. Oranges and yellows danced across the surface of the river, throwing beautiful shadows of reflected light on the trees along the bank.

I walked to the edge of the river and reclined on my haunches. My reflection shimmered across the surface of the water, my ruffled appearance staring back at me with familiar brown eyes. I didn't really know what I was still doing in this forest, I should have been back with Maggie by now. True, the girl wasn't my favorite being to be around, but I felt bad just leaving like that.

I sighed quietly at the dilemma. I knew nothing about living in the wild, I had proved that to both myself and Akaenon and Gren earlier. If I went home I would once again live the cushy life of a pampered pet, but I would also have put up with R-wen every single day for the rest of my life. There was no clear answer to my problem. I shook my head and stood, turning back to the forest. I needed to find somewhere to spend the night while I thought about my situation.

---

I yawned and stretched as the first rays of dawn sunlight began to filter into our thicket. Akaenon was still asleep, as always, but I was more of a morning creature. I shook the dirt off of my light lavender pelt and wandered nonchalantly out of the thicket, the sunlight glinting off the red jewel embedded in my forehead.

A yawn escaped me as I made my way to the river for a morning drink. A few Pidgeottos flitted back and forth, bringing food for their young, but otherwise the entire forest was asleep. I loved this time of morning. I sat down after taking a short drink from the river, admiring the deep oranges and light blues that heralded the dawning of a new day. Taking a deep breath, I let the calm serenity of the moment fill me.

I jumped when I heard a branch crack behind me. Turning, I saw the form of Y-ran emerging from the shadows underneath the trees. He still looked half-asleep, eyelids drooping. Though he didn't seem to be all there, a determined look was set upon his face as he marched toward me.

Y-ran hadn't seemed to notice me, but as he came within in a yard of me he suddenly became aware that he was not alone. He shook his head and looked up at me with his youth-filled brown eyes, a confused emotion filling them.

("Oh. Hi, Gren.") He shook his head as if to clear it and continued to the water. I nodded a greeting and watched as he lowered his head to drink. The two of us sat in silence for a few moments, both enjoying the peace of the morning.

("I'm going back.") His sudden statement caught me off guard.

("What?")

("I'm going back.") He didn't say back to where, but I knew what he meant. He didn't really look like he wanted to leave, but his tone said that he would not change his mind.

("I wish you the best of luck.") I didn't really know what I was wishing him luck for, but it seemed like he needed it. ("This forest will always be here if you ever wish to come back. Don't forget that.")

He nodded and stood. ("Say farewell to Akaenon for me.") I nodded as he stood and turned back to the forest. Without another word he loped of into the trees, brown fur vanishing into the shadows.

---

I don't really know when I had made the decision to return to Maggie. I guess it was spur of the moment, but as I ran through the forest an odd sense of misgiving came over me. I can't say exactly what it was or why I felt it, all I knew was that whatever the danger was, I seemed to be heading towards it.

-

It didn't take as long as I had thought it would to reach the town where Maggie lived. It was still too early for the humans to be up and about, but a few of the neighborhood Pokemon greeted me as I walked along the familiar streets.

Maggie's house was near the center of town, which meant more time for me to run into R-wen or any of the other Pokemon who had bullied me, but by the time I caught sight of the vanilla colored shutters I had luckily gone unharmed. I had been gone three days, but as I climbed the steps of the porch I had the odd feeling that I hadn't been missed. I shook my head to rid it of that depressing thought and walked up to the front door.

Setting myself right in front of the door I sat down, tilted my head back, and yowled. Well, as much as an Eevee can. My high-pitched cry of "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" echoed back at me from the wood door, ringing in my ears. I called three times, then waited for an answer. Almost as soon as I stopped calling the door opened, revealing the very tousled face of Heather and something I had not at all expected to see.

Behind heather stood the tall form of a Ninetales, its bright red eyes fixated upon me. It stared for a few moments before looking up at Heather and uttering a confused "nine?..." Heather raised a brow at me in response.

"And here I was, hoping you'd have gone away for good. I never liked Eevees." And with that she struck me a hard blow in the chest with her foot, sending me rolling off of the porch, and slammed the door. I got to my feet and shook myself. Once I had regained my bearings I looked back up at the door, only to see the Ninetales still standing there. It gave an odd, quirky smile before sending a small jet of flame at me, just hot enough to singe my fur. I growled angrily and glared at her, anger at the situation flaring up inside me. Anger at Heather and Maggie for so easily abandoning me. Anger at R-wen for chasing me away. And now anger at this strange Ninetales for taking me place. The emotion over-powered me, and I could feel it taking its effect. I felt my body starting to change, felt my legs elongating and my ears and tail changing shape. My fur shortened and became coarse, the dusty brown changing to bright gold. The brown of my eyes changed to red, as did parts of my fur. It wouldn't be until later that I realized how closely I resembled Akaenon.

The anger continued to fuel me, even as the change was complete. My breathing was harsh and my muscles shook with unreleased energy. Before I knew what I was doing I had launched myself at the Ninetales, beginning the first real battle I would experience.

----------

KX: Well, there's chapter four. Didn't really turn out the way I wanted, but at least now Y-ran has evolved. So, hope you liked it, and please review! Chapter five should be up shortly.


End file.
